


Deadly life

by connor22



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor22/pseuds/connor22
Summary: The world was black with nothing but footsteps in the near distance.





	Deadly life

The world was black with nothing but footsteps in the near distance. My raced as the sound got louder but not any closer. I didn’t wasn’t to open my eyes for fear was holding my hand and was taking the lead for me; but I need to know where I was and who I am but fear held my hand and the footsteps remained. But I couldn’t lay there in the dark forever, not moving, stuck within fear gasp so I must share fate in the eye and finally opened them to a blue sky with floating clouds. 

I stared for a moment wasn’t what I was expecting, but I was sure what to expect. The clouds were slow and gentle, but my attention was taken away as fear reminded me that the footsteps remained and I shot up and loo to sound and I see down an alleyway a street full of people and fate was there...daring me. And with every small step closer to the footsteps of fate death tighten their grip, and with every small step voices and cars filled my ears. 

Now I stand just at the end of the alleyway and fear pleads to not to but know every well that we must and with that I step out to the street to the bust sidewalk. Fate called to a woman but as I tried to grab her attention she didn’t stop or notice, I called out to her... anyone but no one to notice I was there; fear clings to me as I look at the passing people, they seem empty almost emotionless as. And with that thought a voice calls out “hey!” 

I turn to the voice to find a guy calm and relax; I stare with fear and he just smiles a bit and gives an almost gentle look. he begins to speak “you must be new, I'm cooper” reaching his hand out. 

I shake his name and stutter out “h-hi...umm...I’m....” I stop, I recall my name surly- 

He pulled away from his thought when cooper spoke “don’t worry most people remember when they first arrive, it'll come to you” he put a smile on and continued “let's go to my place I can explain what going on when we get there, you must have many question” 

He begins to walk down the street but I stay where I am unsure on whether I should follow him; as he notices I'm not following and turns back to walk I speak up “where am I?” 

He stops and avoids looking at me “I hoping to let you eat and sit down before telling you” 

“tell me what?” I ask with fear encouragement, he looks at me and spokes softly as if to try to soften the blow “you’re dead” 

I back away, no, I can't “how?” I utter out, he walks towards me “i don’t know, you’ll remember soon or later” 

Fear panics as I begin to walk away, copper calling out to me. Trying to understand what he said...dead...i can't be I must be asleep or something. I stop and turn to copper who been following me and say “if I'm dead then prove” 

“what...” he replies confused for a moment before releasing that I don’t believe him “fine” he says crossing his arms “but I don’t think you’ll like it” he continued with regret and disappointment 

And before I can't reply he reaches into his jacket and times seem to slow down as he pulled out the small handgun and aimed it at me and once again fear toke the lead and froze. he sighed before a loud bang and with that the world was black with footsteps in the near distance.


End file.
